1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device having a means or device for preventing collision between a record disc and a sound reproducing stylus to be engaged with the record disc, and more particularly, it relates to a device of the kind suitable for use in a small sized simplified sound reproducing device.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 57(1982)-10492 and No. Sho 55(1980)-35787 discloses a simplified sound reproducing device of the type comprising, a speaker diaphragm fixed in a casing, a sound transmitting member attached to the bottom of the speaker diaphragm, a pickup which slidably contacts the sound transmitting member and engages the recorded face of the record disc and thereby transmits the reproduced vibration to the speaker diaphragm. The former device is a kind where the pickup is fully supported by a speaker diaphragm, while in the latter device, the pickup can move toward the speaker diaphragm.
The drawback of the former is that if an impact force is applied to the outside of the casing, during transportation, it tends to depress the pickup toward the record disc, causing the reproduction stylus of the pickup to thrust through the record disc and damage it or make the record disc inoperative.
On the other hand, the latter is constructed so that a bar member of the sound transmitting member contacts the inner wall of the acoustic cylinder while it is inserted into the acoustic cylinder, allowing a speaker diaphragm, a sound transmitting member and a pickup to be relatively shifted.
Accordingly, if any aspect is applied to the outside casing of the device, it would not be transmitted to the pickup and thus the record disc is never damaged.
However, since the sound transmitting member is constructed so that it contacts the inner wall of the acoustic cylinder through the bar member, it requires considerable technical skill in designing and adjusting the device to obtain a satisfactory level of reproduced sound. This gives rise to high production costs, partly because the reproduced sounds collected by the sound transmitting member though the bar member are transmitted indirectly, and partly because the contact strength is not sufficiently high because the acoustic cylinder and the bar member are joined by surface contact under a lateral force.